


While The Moose is Away, The Angel Will Play

by DestielWS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental wetting, Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Barebacking, Bunker Sex, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel/Dean Winchester in the Bunker, Clothes Wetting, Forced Wetting, Frottage, Grace Kink, Grace Sex, Grinding, Impala, Impala Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Purposed Wetting, Rimming, Season/Series 10, Season/Series 11, Sex on a Car, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, Wetting, kind of, kindof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielWS/pseuds/DestielWS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sam is out and about running an errand, Dean and Cas try out something Cas has been suggesting for a while. After being indecisive, they take down a map and choose a location on the map with their eyes closed and they go to that location and go on to wet themselves and screw around with each other, doing this as many times in as many places as possible as they can with Cas using his powers to refill their bladders to keep them going.</p><p>Original Prompt [[Bunker fic, Cas and Dean are into holding all day when Sam's away then pissing on each other in different parts of the bunker (and cleaning before he gets home!) Bonus points if they're pissing on each other while kissing and grinding etc - just letting it go! ]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	While The Moose is Away, The Angel Will Play

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS GUYS GUYS! I finally filled this request sitting around since February! So here you go, anon!
> 
> Remember if you want to submit a request, you can over on [my blog](http://dean-wetting-his-panties.tumblr.com/).

“Not that I’m not in love with the idea, but shouldn’t you be resting, ya know?” Dean asked. “Not using your powers?” 

 

“Technically yes, but trust me, Dean. Filling up a bladder is next to nothing for my capabilities. I should mostly refrain from flying anywhere, fighting, and conjuring large amounts of objects, things like that.” Cas stated. “Either way, I’d be fine with a little extra downtime.” 

 

“You sure?” Dean drawled. “I know you’d lie to make me happy.” 

 

“This was my idea, if you don’t remember.” Cas said. “There are other things I could do that would make you happy that don’t require using my grace at all. But, this would take such a minimal amount of my grace to do, that I’ll go ahead and do it anyway.” 

 

“I still don’t buy it.” Dean stated. 

 

“There’s no point in me lying about it.” Cas replied matter of factly. “You just think something’s up because you’re a worry pimple.” 

 

“Worry pimple?” Dean raised his eyebrow at the angel. 

 

“Yes. I believe that’s someone who irrationally worries about things often. I heard it on TV the other day.” Cas explained. 

 

“Worry _wart_ , Cas.” Dean laughed. “Worry wart.” 

 

“You’re right!” Cas exclaimed. “I knew worry pimple seemed off.” 

 

Dean chuckled before sighing and looking back up at him. “Alright. I’ll do it. But if you start acting funny, we’re stopping. Got it?” 

 

“Define funny.” Cas stated. 

 

“Acting out of it. Sick. Tired. Any of that.” Dean answered. 

 

“Got it.” Cas nodded. “So how long do we have?” 

 

“Forty minutes? Fifty tops.” Dean replied, looking down at his watch. 

 

“That’s enough time.” Cas grinned in excitement. 

 

“Who would have thought an angel of the god damn Lord would be into this kind of stuff?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Who wouldn’t be into this ‘stuff’?” Cas asked in confusion. “Anything that’s part of the person one loves is also something to be loved, isn’t it?” 

 

“It’s a bit more complex than that.” Dean said. 

 

“How so?” Cas replied. 

 

“Another conversation for another time. Things are never black and white when it comes to sex, Cas. You have all people should know that - having watched humanity for millions of years and all.” 

 

“I never paid much attention to sex honestly before I met you and Sam. I never realized how much sex is advertised now compared to prior eras.”

 

“Sign of the times my friend.”  Dean said, beginning to take his jacket off so that he was just in his t-shirt and jeans. “Are we gonna stop wasting time and do this now?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas nodded eagerly. “Okay let me, feel around for a second.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound horrifying at all.” Dean snickered as Cas placed one hand onto Dean’s abdomen. 

 

“Oh God this is uncomfortable. It’s like I can actually feel you groping me from the inside.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Sorry, this only feels like this because I don’t know where to go.” Cas muttered. 

 

“What do you mean you don’t know where to go? You’re old as fuck and you still don’t know human anatomy?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Every human is different. And I’ve never been inside you-“ 

 

“Liar, liar. Yes you have. Many times.” Dean chuckled. 

 

“In…another sense…yes. But I’ve never used you as a vessel, Dean.” Cas stated, angling his arm in different positions, his hand unmoving on top of Dean’s stomach.

 

“No but you have rebuilt me from the ground up. You think you’d know where my organs were by that point.” Dean mused. 

 

“Hold on, I think I found it.” Cas replied. “There. How does that feel.” 

 

“Oh god.” Dean groaned. “I feel like I just ate ten horses.” 

 

“Okay. That was your stomach. Not the bladder.” Cas sighed, moving his hand a bit lower onto Dean’s stomach. “Okay, found it.” 

 

“You sure this time?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, I’m sure. I knew it was either one or the other.” Cas said. 

 

“That’s reassuring.” Dean snorted. “But could you please like undo whatever you did to my stomach, I feel like I’m gonna puke.” 

 

“Oh, right.” Cas quickly moved his hand and the weight in Dean’s stomach disappeared, Cas swiftly replacing his hand lower. “Okay, you ready?”

 

“Yep.” He nodded, suddenly gasping. 

 

Cas withdrew his hand promptly and watched as Dean immediately wet himself and sighing in relief as he did so, his pants flooding and dripping onto the floor. 

 

“Too much?” Cas asked. 

 

“Yeah. I’d like to be able to move and breathe and little stuff like that next time.” Dean snorted. 

 

“Alright. How’s this?” Cas put his hand back and then pulled it away. 

 

“Much better.” Dean smiled.

 

“Okay let’s go.” Cas replied, beginning to turn around. 

 

“Hold on. Let me take off these pants. They’re going to be annoying to walk in now that they’re all sopping wet.” Dean said, quickly unbuckling them and stepping out of them. “Oh yeah, go ahead. Sit there all smug.”

 

Cas waited patiently for Dean to get his jeans, shoes, and socks off and kick them onto the tile of the bathroom nearby. 

 

“Okay. Where to?” Dean asked, stepping up to him. “Where around here do you want to piss on me?” 

 

“Everywhere.” Cas growled, a playful tone to his voice.

 

“This whole thing was your idea.” Dean said. “You get first choice.” 

 

“I don’t know.” Cas shrugged. 

 

“I have an idea.” Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and led him out of the room and walked him into another room. 

 

“In here?” Cas asked. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Then what?” Cas frowned. 

 

Dean gestured to the large map of the bunker hung on the wall. “Here. Close your eyes and touch a spot on that map and that’ll be where.” 

 

“Oh. That’s a good idea, Dean.” Cas stated, walking up to the wall. He closed his eyes and Dean spun him around a couple times. 

 

“Alright. Now point.” He ordered. 

 

Cas put his forefinger up on the paper and opened his eyes. “The kitchen.” 

 

“That’s always classy.” Dean retorted, taking the paper down and folding it up to take with them. 

 

“How so?” Cas asked as they began walking back out of the room. 

 

“Sarcasm, Cas. That’s how.” Dean smiled. 

 

“Oh.” Cas muttered, walking in a comfortable silence alongside him. 

 

They reached the kitchen and Dean set the map on the far side of the counter top, where it would be out of the way. 

 

“Alright. Come and get it.” Dean sang. 

 

“Come and get what?” Cas asked. 

 

“Oh. My god.” Dean groaned loudly, forcefully grabbing Cas and kissing him. “Get me, you idiot.” 

 

“Understood.” Cas nodded, letting Dean hold him back against the refrigerator and grind his ever-hardening cock against his thigh. 

 

“Good.” Dean chuckled, kissing him down the side of his neck, looking to leave lots of purple marks. “Are you ready?” 

 

“Yes.” Cas moaned as Dean shoved his hand down into his pants and massaged the head of his erection. 

 

“On the count of 3.” Dean whispered into Cas’s ear. “One. Two. Three.” 

 

Dean quickly felt warm liquid spilling over his fingers inside Cas’s pants and moaned lightly. Dean’s piss began to soak into Cas’s pants and run down his leg. Both of them moaned loudly as they ground against each other, both of them rock hard, rubbing their dicks together through their clothing, wetting down nearly every area of Cas’s pants and Dean’s briefs. 

 

“Oh, this is so much more arousing than I imagined it would be.” Cas said. 

 

“Wow you really underestimated this then.” Dean chuckled, flexing his muscles so he could get every last drop out. 

 

“Yes, I did. Although, that does mean I’m even more pleased from the pleasant surprise.” Cas mused. 

 

“Good point.” Dean hummed, backing off of his boyfriend. 

 

“Where next?” Cas asked. 

 

“Let’s find out.” Dean sang, wiping his wet hands on his shirt and going over to the map and unfolding it, Cas following him and leaving a dripping trail on the floor. “You know you might as well ditch your pants now. They’re gonna get real annoying real quick.” 

 

“Oh. Alright.” Cas nodded and began undoing his pants as Dean laid out the map across the surface and closed his eyes.

 

“Spin me around.” Dean said. 

 

Cas did as told and turned Dean 360º a few times by his shoulders. Dean put his hand down on the paper and then opened his eyes. 

 

“The garage.” He stated. 

 

Cas smiled excitedly and grabbed the paper this time as Dean walked towards a hallway, folding it up as they walked. 

 

When they got to the garage, Cas looked around a bit before starting to walk somewhere. 

 

“Where you going?” Dean asked. 

 

“I have an idea.” Cas replied coyly, walking up to a larger car and opening the back door. 

 

“Oh my God.” Dean breathed. 

 

“You know you want to.” Cas purred, getting in and patting the open space next to him. 

 

“Yes. Some fucked up part of me wants to.” Dean laughed, getting into the backseat and closing the door. 

 

Cas folded his legs criss cross on the seat and faced Dean, Dean doing the same. He quickly threw the map into the front passenger seat and began kissing Dean, hand wrapped around Dean’s neck, lips gently sliding together. Dean grabbed Cas’s other hand and slowly guided it over his stomach. Cas repositioned his hand and Dean felt himself instantly become very desperate and full. Cas brought his hand to his own stomach momentarily and then reached into Dean’s wet underwear, pulling his cock out and stroking it. Dean moaned into Cas’s mouth as he did so, the vibrations tickling Cas’s lips and making him giggle - which in turn made Dean laugh as well and they both just spend a moment kissing and laughing together. 

 

Finally, the two of them were able to get it together and get back to what they were doing. Cas scooted up as close to Dean as he could get, uncrossing his legs and spreading them out around Dean so that they were even closer. 

 

“I’m waiting.” Cas said. 

 

“I thought we were doing this together?” Dean smiled. 

 

“I want to watch you first.” Cas replied. “Besides, are there really any hard set rules?” 

 

“Good point. And alright. You can watch.” Dean drawled. “Kinkiest angel in the garrison.” 

 

Cas pulled his face away from Dean’s so he could watch as Dean very obviously teased him - only letting a few drops out a time, but Cas even liked seeing that. Seeing the way the little dribbles would come out and run down the underside of his cock and then eventually drop onto the seat, living small, yellow, dots onto the white cloth interior. 

 

“Come on.” Cas urged him. 

 

“Come on _what_?” Dean taunted. 

 

“More, Dean. More.” Cas said. “I want you to pee all over me.” 

 

“I love hearing you say that.” Dean growled, angling his body towards Cas and hands free beginning to pee as hard as he could, the stream hitting Cas in the chest and stomach. Cas ran his hands over his wet shirt, letting the piss run over and in between his fingers as he clenched the fabric of the shirt in his fists. He dropped one hand so that he could massage himself through his pants, craving some kind of friction, touch, release. 

 

Dean’s stream slowly lost its force and petered out, but Cas was completely satisfied. 

 

“You such are such a pervert.” He laughed, tucking himself back into his pants. 

 

“We both are from what I conclude.” Cas stated. 

 

“Very true.” Dean smiled. “Your turn.” 

 

“I know.” Cas said, backing to the other side of the car. “Straighten your legs.” 

 

Dean unfolded his legs and Cas moved back up close to him so that they were pressed up against each other almost, both their legs wrapped around each other, a small space in between them, fenced in by their legs now. Cas began wetting himself as fast as hard as he could, to the point that a stream of pee was coming out the front of his boxers and falling in between his legs, starting to create a small pool under his butt and around his legs. He went in to kiss Dean as he kept going, quickly filling up the small area in between their bodies until there was a small area of pee just resting in between them. 

 

At that point Cas took himself out of his underwear and stroked himself a few times before relaxing and spraying Dean with the rest of the contents in his bladder, soaking the few remaining dry spots on his shirt and letting it run down Dean’s chest, seeping into Dean’s briefs as well and running over his erection, the warmth a pleasure in contrast to the chill that had set in from the wetness that was already there and had cooled down. 

 

“You are so fucked up. That was so fucked up.” Dean laughed, pulling his face away from Cas’s. “Oh God I love you.” 

 

“Do you always talk about people’s Dads during sex this much?” Cas asked. 

 

“Fuck. Sorry.” Dean snickered. “Bad habit.” 

 

“Well, I love you, too regardless.” Cas replied, lightly playing with the puddle in between them, scooping the pee up in his hands and dribbling it over Dean’s arms. 

 

Dean suddenly gasped and looked up. 

 

“What?” Cas frowned. 

 

“The windows are all fogged up. It’s like Titantic!” Dean exclaimed, leaning over Cas completely, the pool of pee running all over the other part of the seat as his legs moved. Dean traced something out on the window of the car on the foggy glass. 

 

Once he sat back down, Cas turned his neck to look at the crude drawing of an erect dick that was now on the window. “What’s the purpose of this?” 

 

“Humor.” Dean grinned. 

 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Cas scoffed, almost angrily. 

 

“Whoa, sorry.” 

 

“You forgot this!” Cas yelled, drawing a few dots coming out the head of the penis. “The poor guy needs to come, too. Even if all he has is a dick.” 

 

Dean burst out laughing as Cas turned back to him, a smug grin on his face. 

 

“You thought I was actually mad at you.” Cas snickered. “You could have known I wasn’t really mad because none of the lights in here blew out.” 

 

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.” Dean smiled as Cas reached into the front and grabbed the map.

 

“Let’s go.” Cas said, getting out the backdoor and walking through the garage going deeper into it. 

 

“We’re not gonna choose the next place?” Dean asked. 

 

“No, we are. Just this is a big garage. It’s worthy of more than that if you ask me.” Cas stated, walking beside Dean down the aisle of cars. He paused and looked over at the Impala. 

 

“No. Don’t even think about it, Cas.” Dean warned. “Not my Baby.” 

 

Cas smiled slightly and began making a beeline for the car. 

 

“Cas…” Dean sighed in irritation, jogging to catch up with Cas’s increasing speed. “You better not get in my car.” 

 

“I’m not going to get in your car, Dean.” Cas replied, stopping at the front hood and waiting for Dean to get over there. 

 

“Then what?” Dean asked. 

 

Cas stared at Dean intrigued, his face flushed from the hot car, his lips swollen from kissing, his dick bulging out in his briefs.

 

“Yoohoo. What the hell are doing over here?” Dean sang, waving a hand in front of Cas’s face. 

 

“I can not take this anymore.” Cas breathed, grabbing Dean and throwing him against the hood of the Impala. He shoved his underwear down so his ass was exposed and held Dean down while he pulled his cock out of his own garments. He dropped to his knees and spread Dean open. He immediately brought his face up and slid his tongue inside Dean’s ass, bringing it in and out and moving it in circles, Dean moaning loudly into the large, room, the noises echoing and amplifying. 

 

Cas worked Dean up and relaxed the muscles in the area, his tongue pleasuring Dean with it’s practiced motions. Cas got up and grabbed Dean’s arms and pinned them over his head with one hand. He shoved his hard cock inside of Dean and had Dean pressed against the hood of the car with his body weight. He roughly kissed at the side of Dean’s neck as he fucked him, rapidly pulling in and out, shoving Dean against the car with each movement. Both of them moaned each other’s name along with numerous profanities as they fucked, Cas holding Dean down and Dean wriggling and writhing with pleasure beneath him. 

 

Cas came inside of Dean, the warmth bringing Dean so close as well. Cas didn’t bother pulling out though because despite already coming, it still just felt so good to finally be inside him after being so hard all this time. As Cas kept roughly shoving himself inside of Dean so long as he was hard enough, Dean was concentrating on coming. He wasn’t able to touch himself, but the friction of his exposed cock sliding over the hood of the car was taking his place. The metal was cold - freezing - from sitting out in the garage but his whole body was so warm and Cas kept going and with each movement, Dean’s cock slid across the cold, slick surface of the car and finally, he came as well. 

 

But Cas didn’t let him up. Instead, he slid his hand underneath Dean and before Dean could say anything, he was overflowing with desperation. And quite literally because Cas left his hand linger there an extra second and Dean began pissing all over the hood of the Impala, making the metal slipper and so much warmer beneath him. Cas had stopped moving, but still has his dick lodged inside Dean’s ass. He had stood up though - no longer leaning on top of Dean kissing him. 

 

He just wanted to watch as the piss ran all off the front of the car and dripped on the cement below. Dean pulled himself off the car after a few moments and just stood there peeing straight onto the ground, chest heaving as he panted. Cas gently placed his hands at Dean’s waist and brought them up and around so he was hugging Dean’s chest and pressed a long kiss beneath Dean’s ear. 

 

Dean turned around in Cas’s arms and smiled before joining their mouths and kissing him back, peeing down the front of Cas’s leg. 

 

“I love you.” Dean whispered, bringing his hands up to Cas’s face and stroking his red cheeks. 

 

“I love you too, Dean.” Cas stated. 

 

The two of them stood there, kissing each other and holding each other while they came down before finally Dean spoke. 

 

“So where to next?” He asked quietly. 

 

“Oh, where did I put that map?” Cas sighed, stepping back away from him, pulling up his boxers, and looking around. “I see it.” 

 

Cas crouched under the Impala and grabbed it. He and Dean walked over to the next car over and Dean held it open flat on the hood. Cas closed his eyes, spun himself around and pointed to a room on the map. 

 

“One of the bedrooms.” Cas said, looking up. 

 

Dean turned the map towards himself and looked at it. “Which one?” 

 

“That one.” Cas pointed towards the room it landed on. 

 

“Isn’t that Sam’s room?” Dean asked. 

 

“I…I think.” Cas answered, staring at the map and nodding. “Yeah, that looks right.” 

 

“Oh fuck that's so wrong. We can’t do that.” Dean stated. 

 

“The paper makes the rules.” Cas replied.

 

“I thought there were no rules.” Dean said. 

 

“Well, there aren’t. But I figured that it was just taken for granted that we do what the map says.” Cas mused. 

 

“I am going to hell for this. Again.” Dean grumbled, waiting for Cas to fold up their mad so that they could exit the garage. 

 

The two of them entered Sam’s room and closed the door behind them, looking around for a minute. 

 

“Oh God-Gosh. Oh Gosh.” Dean muttered, taking a deep breath. 

 

“Get on the bed.” Cas ordered. 

 

“What” Dean choked. 

 

“Get on the bed.” Cas repeated. 

 

“Sam’s bed?” Dean asked. 

 

“There’s no other bed in here.” Cas stated, dropping the map on the floor and staring at him. 

 

“Uh, alright. Okay. This is so wrong.” Dean said, climbing onto the bed and scooting back until he was in the middle. 

 

Cas climbed on top of him and touched a hand to each of their stomachs. He swung one leg over top of Dean’s hips and straddled him. He offered him a cheesy grin before beginning to wet himself all over Dean, bending over and kissing him. Dean brought his arm over Cas’s shoulders as he returned the kissing. Cas put his hand on Dean’s stomach and was about to press down, but then a door shut in the distance and Dean shoved his hand away. 

 

“Fuck!” Dean hissed, sitting up straight. “He’s home early. He’s gonna see everything.” 

 

“No, he’s not.” Cas stated, snapping his fingers. “There. Nothing to see.” 

 

“Dammit Cas, you shouldn’t have done that.” Dean grumbled. 

 

“I’m fine, Dean. Would you rather I use my powers for maid duty or let everything about us get found out? Because I know for some reason you don’t want Sam to know.” Cas asked. 

 

Dean sighed and pushed Cas off of him and got off the bed. He opened the door silently and peeked out. 

 

“Dean? Cas?” Sam called, walking past the hallway. 

 

“If we hurry we can run across to my room.” Dean said, opening the door wide enough so that they could get out. “Be quiet.” 

 

Cas nodded and Dean quickly darted out of the room and opened the door to his own, slipping in with Cas hot on his trail. He shut the door and rushed to put on some clothes. After pulling on a dirty t-shirt and sweatpants, he scurried back out into the open. 

 

“Hey, Sam!” He smiled nervously. 

 

“Hey, Dean. The road was closed so I ended up just coming back and getting what I could from a 7/11.” He stated. “Hey, why are Cas’s pants on the floor.” 

 

“Oh, uh, I must have dropped them on the way to the laundry.” Dean replied. 

 

“In the kitchen?” Sam raised his eyebrows at his brother. 

 

“Yeah I stopped to get a beer.” Dean nodded. 

 

“Wierdo.” Sam snorted. “How’s Cas doing?” 

 

“Oh he’s fine. He’s great.” Dean answered. 

 

“That’s good. Where is he by the way? I got something for him?” Sam asked. 

 

“You know I think he’s just in his room watching TV.” Dean replied. 

 

“Okay, thanks.” Sam smiled, walking down the hallway towards Cas’s room. Dean followed him and slipped into his room to tell Cas to get dressed and get out, but Cas wasn’t in there. He looked up and saw Cas curled up in his bed watching TV and talking to Sam through the open door. Cas saw him and smiled subtly before turning back to Sam and listening.  

* * *

 “Hey, how’d this map get in my room?” Sam held up the folded up map in front of Dean. 

 

“Dunno.” Dean shrugged. “I sure didn’t put it there and Cas hasn’t left his room so…” 

 

“Huh. Alright.” Sam mused, setting it down and opening the fridge to get a beer. 


End file.
